This is War
by DeannaRenee
Summary: Aces & Eights have complete dominance over the locker room. Now they're looking to take control of the company. Impossible right? But if you threaten the children of TNA President Dixie Carter, it might just work. Rated T for violence and brief language.
1. Chapter 1

This had gone from being screwed to being fucked. The Aces & Eights had complete dominance over the locker room: the vets and the top wrestlers were taken out, the younger wrestlers were looking over their shoulders, and the rest were too scared to fight back. Now they were looking to take control of the company. You may think 'That's impossible!' or 'That will never happen.' But if you threaten the children of TNA President Dixie Carter, it might just work.

"Dixie," Bully Ray, President of Aces & Eights said, "if you don't give us control of TNA, your children will pay the price for your mistake."

My mom, Dixie Carter, and my dad, Serge Carter, were standing on the stage about thirty feet away from the ring. Mom was shouting at Bully, while dad looked like he was ready to kill Aces & Eights. As for me, I was backed into a turnbuckle, shielding Tamara and Davy, my younger siblings. DOC and Mr. Anderson were blocking any chances of our escape. The rest of Aces & Eights were looking around, looking at us, or mocking my parents. The crowd was booing so loudly that I couldn't hear myself think. Both Davy and Tamara were hugging my waist, trying to wake up from this nightmare. I sank to my knees so they could be closer to me. Davy was crying and Tamara was shaking uncontrollably. I held them close to me. There was no way in hell the Aces & Eights were laying their hands on my siblings.

"Look at them! Look at your children, Dixie!" Bully shouted, motioning toward us. "Do you want them to pay for your sins?!"

Aces & Eights cleared a path of sight so I could see my parents. Dad had his arms around Mom's shoulders. Mom was on the verge of losing control of her emotions, and Dad was trying to stay strong. My mom was looking at me. I could see tears in her eyes. I bowed my head to look at Davy and Tamara. They were clinging to me for dear life. I kissed the top of their heads, and looked back up at Mom. I shook my head "no". Mom bowed her head, and sobbed in Dad's chest.

"I see." Bully said. "I thought you would take the easy way out, Dixie. But like all women, you have to be so god damn stubborn. What happens next is on your hands."

Bully turned and looked at me. "Bring the oldest." DOC and Anderson turned toward me. "Davy, Tamara, I love you." I said before they pulled me away from my siblings. Garrett Bischoff and Wes Brisco grabbed Davy and Tamara. "No! Get your hands off of them!" I snarled. I began to struggle against my captors, trying to get to Wes and Garrett. I sank to my knees as Doc punched me in my stomach and Anderson punched me in my jaw. I laid out on the mat, spots of black danced across my vision. "Sissy!" Davy screamed. Tamara started sobbing. I tried to crawl toward them, but someone kicked me in my ribs. I laid on my back; Bully was standing over me. He smirked at me, then put on of his boots on my throat. I clawed at his ankle and tried to kick out, only to have the pressure increase. "Zoey!" Tamara screamed. I could barely breathe. My vision began to blur. I was on the verge of passing out when Bully released his hold on my throat. I curled into a ball. My breathing was shallow and my head pounded from lack of oxygen. I got to my hands and knees when Bully grabbed me by my hair.

"Look at her, Dixie! Look at your oldest child!" Bully shouted. Mom glanced at me, only to cry harder. Bully looked at me. "Do you have anything to say to mommy and daddy?" Bully held the mic in my face. "Yea: fuck you, Bully." My response earned me a slap across my face. I laid out on the mat. I started to stir when I was grabbed by DOC and Anderson. They held me by my arms as Knux and Devon attacked me. Knux punched me in my stomach and Devon slapped me across my face. I sank to my knees only to be pulled up by DOC and Anderson. Bully was standing a few feet in front of me. He was holding the infamous ball peen hammer.

"Your oldest is a fighter, Dixie." Bully stated. "I hope of your sake your other children aren't the same."

With that, Bully dropped the mic. "Hold her hands behind her back." Anderson released his hold and DOC moved behind me. He tightened his grip on my upper arms. Bully stepped in front of me, holding the ball peen hammer up. I kicked and fought against DOC's grip, trying desperately to get out. Anderson punched me in my jaw, causing me to almost fall out of DOC's grip. DOC forcefully pulled me back up. Bully swung the hammer at my left leg. I screamed in pain. It felt as if I had been shot. I tried to sink to the mat, but DOC held me tight.

"Awe. What's wrong, Zoey?" Bully asked with full sarcasm. "Does it hurt?"

I spat in his face. That stunned my parents, Davy and Tamara, the audience, even Aces & and Eights. Bully stared at me. He slapped me, knocking my head to the side. Black spots blurred my vision. Bully grabbed me by my hair. "You just bit off a hell lot more than you can chew, Zoey Carter." He let go and my head sunk down. Anderson held my head up as Bully took his aim. He was swinging at my temple when Slay Me sounded through the arena. Sting, Kurt Angle, Samoa Joe, Magnus, Jeff Hardy, James Storm, Gunner, Abyss, and Chris Sabin came running out ready to go to war. Aces & Eights bolted out of the ring and retreated. I fell to the canvas while holding my left leg. Oh God it hurt so bad that I wanted to scream but I nothing would come out. Davy and Tamara ran toward me.

"Sissy!" Davy and Tamara sobbed, falling at my side.  
"I'm okay guys." I lied.  
"You're not okay, sissy. You're hurt." Davy sniffed.

Sabin, Sting, Magnus, Kurt, and Jeff crouched beside me while the others kept their eyes on Aces & Eights.

"Jeff, Magnus: get Davy and Tamara out of here." I ordered.  
"But sissy," Davy cried, "we can't leave you. We have to take care of your leg."  
"Davy, I need you to go with Jeff and Magnus. I'm sorry sweetie."

Jeff took a sobbing Tamara and Magnus took a screaming Davy. It broke my heart that my siblings were shaken and scarred.

"Sting, go to my parents. Do what you need to do." Sting nodded his head and left quickly.

"Those bastards." Kurt hissed. "When I get my hands on them, they'll pay dearly."  
"Kurt, now is not the time to plan revenge." Chris said. "Zoey's hurt and needs medical attention."  
"You're right." Kurt said.  
"Kurt, go get Hogan." I said. "He's gonna want to know what happened."  
"But what about you-"  
"I'll be fine! Just go!" I snapped.

Kurt left briskly, mad that I snapped at him. I'll have to apologize later.

"What do you want us to do?" I looked up. Abyss, Joe, Storm, and Gunner were standing in front of me, waiting for any orders.

"Abyss, Joe: go find Hardy and Magnus. Make sure my siblings are okay, and guard them with your lives."  
"Yes ma'am." They said in unison, and left.  
"Storm, Gunner: stay here. When the medics roll me out, clear a path in the back. No doubt everybody will be concerned for me."  
"Roger." Gunner grunted, and Storm nodded in rely.  
"What do you want me to do?" Sabin asked.  
"Stay here with me." I whispered.

Chris rearranged me so that he was sitting in a corner and my upper body was leaning against his chest. Pain shot through my leg. I cried out as Sabin held me. I was in so much pain that tears started pooling out of my eyes. Chris did his best to comfort me, hugging me and kissing my forehead. Storm and Gunner fanned out in the ring, making sure that Aces & Eights didn't come back to finish their attack.

The medics came shortly after. Some got in the ring while the others went back to get the gurney. One of the medics did a short evaluation of my leg, pressing down on it till I screamed out in pain.

"Miss Carter, can you describe to me how your leg felt after the attack?"  
What the hell?! Weren't you watching in the back on one of the monitors? "It felt as if I had been shot. Why?"  
"We can't confirm it yet, but we believe your ACL is torn."  
"Oh God." I sobbed.

The medics that left came back, and with Chris's help, I laid down on the gurney. They had to elevate my leg because the pain was unbearable when straightened out. Storm and Gunner walked ahead of us, and Chris walked beside me, holding my hand for assurance that everything would be alright.

Everybody and their momma was in the hallway as we moved to the ambulance. Even AJ Styles was concerned. Mom, Dad, Davy, Tamara, Sting, Kurt, Magnus, Jeff, Joe, and Abyss were waiting near the ambulance as I was being loaded in.

"Are you gonna be okay, sissy?" Davy sniffed.  
"Don't worry about me, Davy." I said. "You help Dad take care of Mom and Tamara."  
"Okay."

"Serge, take Davy and Tamara and follow the ambulance to the hospital. Sabin, ride with Zoey. I'll hurry as fast as I can." Mom ordered.

Everyone did as they were told. Dad, Davy, and Tamara rushed to the car, Chris jumped in the ambulance with me, and mom walked back into the arena. Sting, Kurt, Magnus, Jeff, Joe, and Abyss followed mom closely.

"What happens now?" I wondered out loud.  
"Get you to a hospital." Chris answered.

I smiled weakly. Chris clasped his hand in mine and gave it a small squeeze. He leaned forward kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Zoey. Somehow, someway, everything will be okay."

Chris was right. Somehow everything will be okay. But at this moment in time, everything was chaotic. Nothing would be okay for a long time. This was just the beginning of a crazy roller coaster ride with no end in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

After the 10 minute ambulance ride, getting x-rayed, and settling in ICU, things were calming down a bit. Dad found a pair of pajamas for me so I wouldn't have to wear the ugly hospital gown. Davy and Tamara were arguing about what to watch on TV. And Chris was seated by my side like a watch dog. Who wouldn't blame him? His girlfriend was attacked by Aces & Eights. Yes, I'm Chris Sabin's girlfriend. It's a long story, but I got time.

.

.

After Velvet Sky broke up their relationship, Chris was a mess. He was depressed and was anti-social. He was the x-division wrestler in the ring, but you could tell he was miserable. At the hotel bar, he would drink his sorrows away, or till the point he couldn't walk without assistance. One night, the hotel bar called me. Mom and Dad were out on a late night date (hey, they need their time away from the madness), and Mom left me in charge of any situations that may come up. The bartender said that the patron, Chris, had a few too many and refused to leave. So I went down to the bar, and Chris was tripping on his own feet. I shot the bartender a 'thank you and I'm sorry for the trouble' look. I threw one of Chris's arms over my shoulder and helped him balance himself.

"I don't need your help." He slurred.  
"Dude, you're drunk off your ass. Shut up."

We got in the elevator and Chris broke down.

"We were perfect together. What did I do wrong? I loved her. I treated her like a princess. I did everything she asked."  
"Maybe y'all weren't meant for each other."  
"Maybe we weren't. But she was the one for me."  
_'Why do I put up with this?'_

We made it to my room (I didn't know which room was Chris's) and I guided Chris to the bathroom.

"Why are we in here?"  
"If you're anything like the other guys, you're about to lose your stomach."  
"How d-"

Chris threw up violently. He body was shaking from the force. He threw up at least three times. Either he drank a lot, or he can't hold his liquor (I think both). He leaned against the side of the bathtub, and breathed heavily.

"Here," I said, handing him a spare toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste, "brush your teeth. You'll thank me later."

He didn't say anything, and took the items in my hand. I left him in the bathroom, and sat on one of the beds. Chris came out a few minutes later.

"Feel better?"  
"Yea."  
"When was the last time you ate?"  
"Lunch, about noon." It was about 9:30 at night.  
"Pick something from the room service menu. You'll need something in your stomach to absorb and help digest any remaining alcohol."  
"Okay. How do you know all this stuff?"  
"I'm majoring in Sports Medicine."  
Oh. I guess that explains it."

I ordered Chris a cheeseburger with fries and a Coke, and I ordered chocolate covered strawberries (They're my weakness). The food would be delivered in fifteen minutes.

We sat in silence. I mainly twisted my hair and Chris looked like a kicked puppy.

"Chris, what's wrong?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
"Nothing." He replied.  
"Sweetie, I can read you like a book. Something is bugging you, and it's eating at you."  
"Velvet."  
"Huh?"  
"It's Velvet. I should hate her. She broke up our relationship. I should pick myself up and move on. But I can't stop thinking about her."  
"Chris, you have to let her go. She isn't going to come running back into your arms. She's moved on to another man, like the leech she is."  
"What gives you the right to say that about Velvet?!"  
"She's a cheating whore! She didn't give two cents about you! You were following her around like a lost puppy, and she loved it. The only thing she wants is attention. She doesn't care about anyone else. She used you, and left you at the curb when she was done."

The look on Chris's face looked like I had ripped his heart out. I hated the look on his face, but I was right about Velvet. Most of the guys knew, but Chris was lured into her trap without knowing.

There was a knock at the door. "Room Service."

I paid the guy twenty bucks. Our food was about ten dollars. I let him keep the rest since it was about ten o'clock at night.

"Here Chris," I said, handing him his plate, "eat. You're probably starving."

He was done before I was half way through my chocolate covered strawberries. I let him have the rest since he looked like he was still hungry.

"So why don't you have a boyfriend?" Chris asked as he licked the chocolate off his fingers.

What the hell?! Where did this come from? "I'm too busy to have one. Between TNA and taking online classes, it's kind of hard to have a serious relationship."  
"Oh. Cause you're so pretty not to have a boyfriend."  
"Sabin, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"  
"Yea. Duh."  
"Look here, Chris Sabin: you're still drunk. When you're sober and have a clear conscious and if you remember this conversation, ask me again."

I made my way to the door. "Oh, and you're sleeping here tonight."  
"Wait. Isn't this your room?"  
"Yep. Get comfortable. I'll be back. Don't wait up."

The door closed and I leaned against it. A thousand thoughts were rushing through my head. Since I grew up in the wrestling world, I'm a huge fan. Since day one, I've had a big crush on Chris Sabin. But I never acted on my feelings. He probably didn't think the same about me, and would probably think I'm crazy.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, and went to go check on Davy and Tamara. They were asleep. Since I was the oldest, I'm the protector of my siblings, and sometimes my family as a whole. I went to see if Mom and Dad were back from their night out. And they were.

"So Chris Sabin is sleeping in your room?" Dad asked as he brushed his teeth.  
"Yes." I replied.  
"Honey, are you sure that's a good idea?" Mom asked, concerned.  
"Mom! It's just for tonight because he was drunk out of his mind. And besides, he won't do anything because he knows I'm one of the boss's daughter's."  
"And he'll have to answer to me."  
"Of course, Dad."  
"Okay, sweetie. Just make sure he doesn't do anything to you."  
"I won't. Besides, I could kick his ass."  
"And you probably could, kiddo."  
"Night, Mom. Night, Dad."  
"Night, sweetie. Sweet dreams."  
"Night, kiddo."

I walked across the hall to my room. I looked down. Chris had set the dishes out in the hall. I slid the key card in the lock and walked in. I closed the door softly and walked to my suitcase.

"Oh hey Zoey. Didn't hear you walk in."

I looked up and saw Chris fresh out of the shower, wearing nothing but a fluffy white towel around his waist.

I gulped softly. "Sorry." I looked down. "I should have knocked first."  
"It's okay. I'm about to call it a night."  
_'You probably should. You're going to have a bitch of a migraine tomorrow.' _"I'm gonna wash up, and head to bed as well."  
"Well, night Zoey."  
"Night."

I went to my suitcase and grabbed a pair of soft pajamas and my hygiene items. I took a quick shower, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom, all squeaky clean, and got into bed. I was dozing when I heard sniffing.

"Chris?"  
*sniff* "Yea?"  
"You okay?"  
*sniff, sniff* "No."  
"What's wrong?" I padded over to the other bed.  
"Velvet broke my heart."  
"It's okay." I got in on the other side. Chris wrapped his arms around my waist and curled against me. "You'll find another girl, someone better than Velvet. And she'll love everything about you."  
"I hope so. Zoey, I can't sleep."  
"Just close your eyes, and relax."

I felt Chris pull me closer to him, as if I was going to leave him. I stroked his hair and absent-mindedly started singing a lullaby.

_Hush a-by, don't you cry.  
Go to sleep, my little baby.  
When you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little horses._

_Blacks and bays,  
Dapples and grey.  
Coach a-six a little horses._

_When you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little horses._

Chris was asleep, like a baby. I carefully untangled myself from Chris's arms. I kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you, Chris Sabin." I climbed into my bed and was out like a light.

The next morning, I went downstairs for breakfast. When Chris woke up, he found a bottle of aspirin and a note:

_For your migraine. You'll thank me later.  
~Zoey_

Later on at the Impact Zone, I ran into Chris in the hall.

"Hey Zoey. Thanks for the aspirin."  
"You're welcome. And I trust you're feeling better?"  
"Yea. Thank you for taking care of me last night. You know I can take care of myself right?"  
"Yea, but you were stupid drunk."  
"True. I'm never doing that again. I'm over Velvet."  
"That's good to hear."  
"Uh Zoey. About last night. I heard you say 'I love you, Chris Sabin'."  
Oh shit.  
"Do you love me, Zoey Carter?"  
I seriously want to kick myself in the head right now. "Yes. Yes, I love you. I've been in love with you since you came to TNA."

He then did something unexpected, he kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was a gentle, but passionate kiss. He squeezed me a little before he let go.

"Zoey Carter, will you be my girlfriend?"  
I laughed. "Yes, Chris Sabin: I will be your girlfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

"I wanna watch Powerpuff Girls!" Tamara whined.  
"I wanna watch Teen Titans!" Davy retorted.  
_'Can't y'all just get along?' _

One of the perks of having younger siblings: petty arguments. Dad had stepped out to the waiting room outside of the ICU. Apparently, half the roster was concerned for my well-being and wanted to see me. Someone better have some food. I'm starving!

"I'm the youngest, so you have to do what I say." Davy said.  
"No. I'm older than you, so you have to do what I say." Tamara replied.  
"And I'm the oldest, so my word is final." I chimed in. "Give me the remote. I'm deciding what we get to watch."

Davy gave me the remote, mumbling something about older sisters and it not being fair. I flipped through the channels before finding something that will make Davy and Tamara be quite till Mom and Dad get back.

"Courage the Cowardly Dog?" Chris asked as I found something to watch.  
"At least Davy and Tamara aren't arguing. When they leave, I'll change it to Family Guy."

Chris snickered. He knew how Davy and Tamara acted when they didn't agree with each other. And he knows I'm the voice of reason, even though they don't like it.

Mom and Dad came in as the next episode started. Davy and Tamara were glued to the TV like moths to light.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?"  
"Hi, Mom. The doctor hasn't come back yet. I'm starving."  
"When the doctor comes back and Dad, Davy, and Tamara leave, I'll go get you something to eat."  
"Thank you, Momma."

A few moments later, the door slid open. The doctor, a woman about 40 years old and petite, came in.

"Zoey Carter?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Hello. I'm Dr. Alford. I'm the doctor that will be taking care of you during your stay. We examined the x-rays, and it's not good."  
"Oh god!" Mom gasped. Dad stood behind her, clasping his hands on her shoulders.  
"We can confirm that your left ACL is torn. You will need surgery to repair it."  
"Okay." I said. "When can the surgery be done?"  
"If your parents sign the necessary paperwork tonight: ten o'clock tomorrow morning."  
"Where can we did that paperwork?" Mom asked.  
"I'll get it for you as soon as I leave. Now Zoey, after your surgery, we want to keep you here for two weeks, at least, to make sure that the repair is one hundred percent healed. Then, we recommend you rehabilitate for six months, then come in for a reevaluation."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"Good. I'll go get the paperwork. I'll be right back."

Dr. Alford left, and conversation started.

"Do you have an idea where you want to rehabilitate, Zoey?" Mom asked.  
"Um, I was thinking of going to where Chris rehabilitated from his injuries?"  
"The University of Michigan?" Chris implied.  
"Yea."  
"Zoey, why do you want to go all the way to Michigan?" Dad asked. "You can stay in Nashville, and be closer to home."  
"Did you see what happened to me tonight?!" I seethed. "Not only did Aces & Eights injury me, but they threatened Davy and Tamara, and tried to blackmail Mom into giving them control of the company. I'll be damned if I rehabilitate and don't do anything about those wannabe thugs."  
"I understand that part, Zoey." Dad said. "But why the University of Michigan?"  
"They can train me. They put Chris through hell, and I want to be trained the same way. I want to come back and give Aces & Eights a run for their money."  
"What about finding a place to live?" Mom asked.  
"Zoey can live with me, with your permission of course. I have a spare bedroom, and I'm a decent cook." Chris chimed in. "And I swear I won't do anything to Zoey. From the sounds of things, she could beat me up pretty bad. Plus, I could be her coach and help her train."  
"Serge, what do you think?"  
"I think that it's a bad idea for Zoey to be away from home during her rehabilitation, but if Zoey has thought this through, y'all have my blessing."  
"Thank you, Daddy." I awkwardly hugged him since I was sitting in a hospital bed.

Dr. Alford came back in and Mom and Dad signed the paperwork. Dr. Alford said that the surgery was scheduled for ten o'clock tomorrow morning, just like she promised. Dad had to leave since Davy and Tamara where starting to get sleepy. I kissed them goodnight, and said that I would see them tomorrow. Mom went down to the food court to see if she could get me something to eat. In the meantime, two at a time, the visitors came in.

Joe and Magnus came first. Joe gave me a bouquet of lavender flowers. He said that they will help me relax after my surgery. Magnus got me a stuffed cat. He said that he knew I liked cats, and that was the only thing he could think of.

Jeff and Abyss came next. Jeff brought me some books to read. He brought me The Infernal Devices Series: Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince, and Clockwork Princess. He knew that I loved to read and could read the whole day away. Abyss simply gave me a card. He wasn't much of a talker, so he wrote down what he needed to say.

James Storm and Gunner came after. They just simply wanted to come by and see how I was doing. They didn't know what to get me, so they thought they would stop by for a quick visit before heading back to the hotel.

Sting and Kurt Angle were the last two to come in. One could tell that they wanted to talk.

"So how long will you be out?" Kurt asked as they sat down.  
"Six months, at least. The surgery's tomorrow morning, stay for two weeks at least, then head to Michigan to rehabilitate."  
"Michigan you say?" Sting mused. "I assume that you're going to rehabilitate where Chris did."  
"That's right. I'll go through the same treatment as Chris did. When I come back, Aces & Eights will have hell to pay."  
"You got that right." Kurt commented.  
"What do you plan to do when you come back?" Sting asked.  
"I don't know yet. But when the time comes, they will fear me. They will wish that they never had threatened my siblings, or have tried to blackmail my Mother."  
"And with your training, we'll trust that you'll give them a run for their money."  
"Damn right."

Sting and Kurt left, saying that they'll stop by tomorrow. Mom came back with some Subway. She got me a six inch meatball pepperoni flatbread sub with provolone cheese, harvest cheddar Sun Chips, a chocolate chip cookie, and a Coke. My mouth watered and my stomach growled.

"Now, Zoey," Mom said as she handed me the food, "I know you're starving, but don't swallow your food whole."  
"Yes, Mom."  
"Now eat, and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Okay."  
"Chris, are you coming back to the hotel?"  
"Can I stay overnight?"  
"Yes. Please watch over her."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Night, Zoey. Sweet dreams. Goodnight, Chris."  
"Night, Mom."  
"Goodnight, Dixie."

After Mom left, I ate my late night dinner.

"Chris, aren't you hungry?" I asked as Chris threw my trash away.  
"Not really." He replied. "I'm too busy worrying about you."  
"Go get something to eat. I'm not going anywhere. I can't go anywhere, even if I wanted to."  
"Okay. I'll be right back."

Chris gave me a quick peck on the lips, and left quickly. I sighed, not knowing what to do. Wait, I'm missing Family Guy! I turned the channel just in time for the start of another episode.

Chris came back just as the credits were rolling. American Dad was coming up next.

"Find anything?" I asked. He was gone for a good while.  
"No. The food court was closed." He replied. "I had to run across the street to McDonald's."  
"Sounds fun. What did you get?"  
"Big Mac, large fry, and a Coke."  
"Sounds like cardio."  
"Yep."

Chris ate his late night dinner while we watched American Dad.

"What do you plan to do when you're cleared?" Chris asked as he threw his trash away.  
"Take out Aces & Eights. One by one." I replied, the memories of earlier this evening coming back to haunt me.  
"Well, whatever you have planned, I'll help you every step of the way."  
"No."  
"What do you mean 'No'?"  
"Aces & Eights know my family. I don't want you to get into this mess. Especially since you're in the X Division title picture."  
"What about you? Who's going to look after you? Who's going to have your back?"  
"I don't know. I have an idea. And I think Aces & Eights will be looking over their shoulders for her."  
"Who's her?"  
"She is going to be my gimmick."  
"Ah. I hope she's sexy and kick-ass."  
"Chris!"  
"Sorry. But still, I hope she's kick-ass. You're already sexy."  
"I'm sexy and I know it."  
"Did you just really quote LMFAO?"  
"Maybe."

We finished watching American Dad. I was nodding off.

"Zoey, get some sleep. You have a hell of a road ahead of you."  
"What about you?"  
"I'll be here when you wake up."

I smiled, and then I was out like a light. Chris kissed my forehead.

"Night, Zoey. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

*Chris Sabin's POV*

I always hated waiting during surgeries. Anything could go wrong! I try to keep myself occupied by watching TV, but there was nothing on to watch. Damn my anxiety! The nurses came at nine-thirty to get Zoey prepped for her surgery. Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Alford came and took Zoey to the OR. Dr. Alford said that the surgery should take about an hour if she calculated correctly.

It was ten-forty five when she came in.

"Well, Mr. Sabin: we finished the surgery early. There was less damage than what the x-ray showed, so Miss Carter only has to rehabilitate for five months."  
"That's great!"  
"But we still want her to stay for at least two weeks. Just to make sure that the repair is fully healed. Then she can start her rehabilitation."  
"Of course."  
"Miss Carter is in recovery now. She'll be coming in in about twenty to thirty minutes. She will be a bit groggy and her speech will be slurred due to anesthesia. But the effect will fade."  
"Understood. I'll be here."

Dr. Alford gave me a small head nod and left. At least Zoey knocked off a month of rehab. She'll be happy to hear that.

The sliding glass door opened. It was Brooke and Hulk.

"Sorry we didn't come last night." Brooke said as she sat down on the couch. "We figured that we let everyone else visit before we came."  
"I understand." I replied.  
"So how did the surgery go?" Hulk asked.  
"The surgery finished earlier than they expected. There was less damage than the x-ray showed, so Zoey only has to rehabilitate for five months."  
"How long was her original rehabilitation?"  
"Six months."  
"That's good that she knocked off a month, but she'll have a long way to go."

The door opened. It was Dr. Alford and the nurses wheeling Zoey in.

"Everything looks good." Dr. Alford said as the nurses left. "She's still under a bit of anesthesia, but it should fade within an hour. I'll be doing hourly checks to record Zoey's recovery."  
"Yes ma'am." I replied.

Dr. Alford left, and I started the conversation.

"How are you doing, Brooke?"  
"I'm still processing what happened last night. I can't believe that Bully stooped that low!"  
"I guess Aces & Eights will do anything to get what they want."  
"I know. But they attacked and injured a child of the TNA President."  
"Don't worry. Zoey has a plan when she comes back."  
"What's her plan?"  
"I honestly don't know. Zoey kept mentioning 'She'."  
"Maybe Zoey is planning a gimmick." Hulk chimed in.  
"I think she is." I replied. "But what her gimmick is, I don't know."

I heard a moaning sound. I turned and looked at Zoey. She was starting to stir.

*Zoey's POV*

I felt myself waking up. I felt as if I was in a dead sleep. I guess that's what anesthesia does to you. I tried to sit up, but I didn't get very far.

"Don't even think about it, Zoey Carter."  
I slowly looked over at Chris. "What did the doctor say?" I slurred.  
"She said that the surgery finished earlier than expected. There was not as much damage as what the x-ray showed."  
"That's good." I mumbled.  
"Also, since there was not as much damage, you knocked off a month of rehab."  
"Fan-freakin-tastic."  
"But you still have to stay two weeks, at least."  
"Figured that much." I turned and saw Brooke and Hulk. "Hey. Didn't see you there."  
"Sorry we didn't come last night."  
"That's alright. I had plenty of visitors."  
"So how do you feel?"  
"I'm gonna kick your husband's ass to hell."  
"By all means, go ahead."  
"Did Kurt inform you, Hulk?"  
"Yea. He informed me as Impact was closing. The nerve of Aces & Eights to attack a defenseless woman! And then they threatened Davy and Tamara."  
"Thank God that they didn't harm them. But I assure you, they WILL have hell to pay."  
"I believe that, Brother."  
"Hulk, she's a woman." Chris corrected.  
"It's okay, Chris." I said. "Its Hulk. Just go with it."  
"We better let you get some rest." Brooke said while getting up. "We wish you a speedy recovery, Zoey."  
"Thank you for stopping by, even though I'm still a bit foggy."  
"It's okay. Come on, Dad, let's leave the two love birds alone."  
"Brooke!"  
"Just kidding. Seriously, when are you two getting married?"  
"Brooke!" Me, Chris, and Hulk exclaimed.  
"What? They're cute together!"  
"Girl just go." I said.  
"Okay, okay. I'm going. Seriously though, get some rest."  
"Yes mother."

Brooke and Hulk left, and me and Chris busted out laughing.

"What makes her think that we're getting married?" I questioned.  
"Don't know." Chris answered. "She is right about one think: we are cute together."  
"Yes we are."

The door slid open. It was Sting and Kurt.

"Hey Zoey." Kurt said as they walked in. "Heard you just got out of surgery. How you feeling?"  
" A bit foggy," I replied, "but it will pass."  
"So I heard that you knocked off a month of rehab." Sting said.  
"Yep. But I still have to stay for at least two weeks."  
"Maybe you won't have to since you knocked off a month."  
"I hope so. I want to start my rehabilitation as soon as possible."  
"Don't push yourself kid." Kurt said. "Just take it one day at a time."  
"I'll try not to."

Sting and Kurt stayed for at least thirty minutes. We talked about what has happened since I was attacked, and we even talked about some gossip. Strange, Sting and Kurt were never ones for gossip. After they left, I started to feel sleepy. Must be the anesthesia wearing off.

.

I must have been out of while. When I woke up, I felt refreshed and rested. Chris was sitting in the chair beside the bed with his feet propped on the bed. He was reading some gaming magazine.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty."  
"Ugh. How long was I out?"  
"About two hours. Your mom stopped by."  
"While I was asleep?! Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"She didn't want me to. She just wanted to check on you."  
"Did she bring Davy and Tamara?"  
"No. She said they were with Serge at the Impact Zone. She didn't want to bring them, considering what they've been through."  
"I kind of wanted to see them and tell them that I was going to be okay."  
"Maybe you can call them before the show starts. Or maybe Dixie will bring them later on tonight."  
"I'll call them later. Did anyone else stop by?"  
"No. They all want me to keep them updated."  
"Sounds like a big job. Think you can handle it?"  
"If I can handle you, Zoey Carter, I can handle anything."  
"Think you can handle me for five months?"  
"That's different."

We laughed. I hated the fact that I had a long road ahead of me. But since I would be living with Chris and he was going to help me rehabilitate, maybe this road won't be so hard.

.

*Two Weeks Later*

"Sissy, why do you have to go?" Davy asked while Chris and Dad were loading my bags.  
"So I can get better. And when I come back, I'll kick Aces & Eights's butts for threatening my family."  
"But you'll get hurt again!" Tamara exclaimed.  
"No I won't. I'm going to train everyday. I'll be stronger than Aces & Eights. Do you trust me?"  
"Yes." Davy and Tamara said.  
"Do you trust me to protect you and Mom and Dad?"  
"Yes."  
"Remember that trust. Because when I come back, I'm not going to fight Aces & Eights as Zoey Carter, I'll be someone else."  
"Who are you going to be?" Davy asked.  
"I can't tell you." I replied. "She's going to be scary, and a bit insane."  
"Like Joker Sting!?"  
"Almost. But she's going to be a little crazier."  
"Zoey," Chris interrupted, "your bags are loaded. I'm ready when you are."

I hugged Davy and Tamara, and got kisses from Mom and Dad. I hugged Dad, and went to hug Mom.

"Whenever you come back," Mom whispered in my ear, "Make. Them. Pay."  
"Understood." I whispered.  
"Davy, Tamara. You take care of Mom and Dad, and try not to argue all the time."  
"Yes sissy."

Chris and I got in the rental car, and drove to the airport. We figured that I couldn't take a car ride, so we decided to fly. Plus it would be quicker to fly from Orlando to Detroit. Turns out, Sting was right about me staying in the hospital. I only stayed for a week and a half. The repair healed quicker since there not as much damage than originally predicted. I took a deep breath and looked out the window. This was the start of a long road of rehabilitation. Like Kurt said, I'll take it one day at a time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday**

7:00am. Sunrise. I was never a morning person. Guess that will change soon. Chris helped me get settled in over the weekend. I had moved into one of his guest bedrooms. The other one was for Alex Shelley when things went south in his relationships, which was almost always. Plus Alex is Chris's best friend and my "older brother". Maybe Alex will drop by and we can catch up.

After we had settled myself in, Chris and I came up with a workout plan. Every morning, Monday through Saturday, I would work on my ACL. Around noon, we would break for lunch. Then at 2:00, I would do an all-body workout until 5:30. Go home, eat dinner, and ice down my ACL. And Sunday was my rest day. This was our game plan for the next five months.

.

"Now, Zoey: I know you're not a seasoned wrestler or athlete, but we're going to train you like one. It will be hard, and you will feel pain. If it becomes unbearable, we'll stop, cool down, and put an ice pack on your ACL. Understand?"  
"Yes. I understand."  
"Okay. Beau will be helping me during your rehabilitation." Beau was Chris's trainer when he was rehabilitating. Beau was from France; his accent was thick.  
"The more training, the merrier."  
"Okay. Let's start with warm-up."

**10:15am**

"Zoey, take a ten minute break. Rehydrate."

If I thought the Knockouts had to work out, they made it look like a cake walk. This is insanity! We were half way through my ACL workout. We went through warm-up, stretching, and strengthening. Chris said that the next two workouts were the hardest: plyometrics and agility skills. After that was the cool down. But from what Chris said, I may not get past the plyometric workout. But I'm determined to try.

"Zoey, you're back up."  
"Alright; let's go."

Turns out, Chris was right. I was doing lateral hops over a cone when my ACL started to give out.

"I'm not going to make it." I gritted through my teeth.  
"Okay, Zoey: stop. Lie down, and we'll do single and double knee to chest cool down exercises."

After dong the last rep, my ACL was throbbing so badly that my whole left leg was shaking.

"Chris," Beau said, "let's take her to the trainer's room. I'll get her an ice pack and some damp towels."  
"That's a good idea, Beau. Will you get her on the other side?"  
"Sure."

With Chris and Beau supporting me, I hobbled to the trainer's room, which was conveniently located off the side of the gym. It was rather spacious than the trainer's room at the Impact Zone. Maybe I should talk to Mom about that.

"Okay: just let her sit here." Beau said. "I'll go get an ice pack and some damp towels."

Beau left, and Chris started praising me.

"Good job today, Zoey."  
"But I didn't make it through the plyometric workout."  
"That's okay. Over time, your ACL will adjust to the workouts, and strengthen."  
"But I work out with Brooke Tessmacher and Tara. I should be used to it."  
"This is focusing on one specific part of your body. It's designed to push you to the breaking point."  
"And it hurts like hell."  
"I know it does, sweetie. I went through it, twice. But over time, you'll get used to it, and your ACL will strengthen."

Beau came back with the ice pack and a couple of damp towels. He folded a dry towel before putting the ice pack on my knee, said that it will help keep my ACL from stinging. Chris rolled one of the towels and placed it around my neck, and folded the other one and placed it on my forehead. Beau left, saying that he'll see us tomorrow, and said we were welcomed anytime.

"I got you a Gatorade, and two bottled waters, Zoey. When you drink those, we'll leave and grab lunch."  
"I don't think my bladder can handle that much liquid."  
"The Gatorade will help restore any water, carbohydrates, and electrolytes you sweated out. And the water will help flush out your body."  
"I know that. You're talking to a Sports Medicine major."  
"Who has a torn ACL."  
"I'm hungry. What's for lunch?"  
"Finish your water, and we'll go grab lunch."

.

"Here y'all go. If there's anything y'all need, my name's Amber."  
"Thank you."

Chris took me to Sweet Peppers Deli, which is my favorite restaurant. Chris ordered a Loaded Potato, and I ordered a Club Wrap.

"So, what's the plan for the gym?" I asked.  
"I don't know." Chris replied. "Considering your workout form this morning, I don't know if we'll hit the gym today."  
"Chris: we made a plan. And we need to stick to that plan."  
"I know that. But I don't want to overwork you, and have your repair backfire."  
"Maybe we'll do one thing at the gym. We don't have to stay the whole time."  
*sigh* "Okay. Considering this morning's workout, we'll only do cycling today."  
"Sounds like a plan."

**4:00pm**

"Start cooling down, Zoey."

I'll be lucky if I can walk out of here. Cycling was like riding a bike, but with a lot of added factors. In the course of two hours, I biked 75 miles. I was listening to music the whole time, so I had something to pump me up.

"God, Zoey: how are you walking?" Chris asked, seeing my workout results.  
"Adrenaline. Now let's get home before it crashes and I start to feel the pain."

We made it home just in time. I sat down on the couch, and my adrenaline crashed. I grunted in pain as Chris went to get an ice pack, a couple of towels, a bottle of water, and a bottle of aspirin.

"Gah! Damn it!" I grunted as Chris came back.  
"You'll live." Chris said as he played nurse.  
"Screw you, Sabin."

Chris smirked as he folded the dry towel before placing the ice pack on my ACL. He rolled the damp towel and placed it around my neck. He handed me the bottled water and aspirin.

"I'm going to make dinner. Any requests?"  
"Surprise me."

Chris scurried off to the kitchen, and I popped three aspirin. I grabbed the TV remote since I wasn't going anywhere for a while. I flipped through the channels before finding_ Ridiculousness_ to watch.

"Found something to watch?" Chris asked as he came back with our dinner."  
"Yep." I replied. "This shit is funny as hell. So what did ya cook for me?"  
"Take a guess."  
"I hate guessing."

Chris handed me a bowl: spaghetti and meatballs.

"Have I told you that I love you?"  
"Yes. Everyday."

We sat and watched _Ridiculousness _through our first serving. Chris suggested that we watch a movie. We ended up watching _A Good Day to Die Hard _during our second serving and after dinner. Somewhere during the movie, I feel asleep from the day's workouts. Chris carried me to my room, changed me into a pair of pajamas, and tucked me into bed. He kissed my forehead and pecked me on my lips.

"Sweet dreams, my little fighter."


End file.
